The Bohos Go To BuildABear
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: When Mark can't take his niece to Build A Bear, Roger volunteers, not knowing what he and the other Bohos are in for.  ONE-SHOT.


A/N 1: I'm back! Sorry for the long delay, but things have gotten a little busy at home. I promise to update my unfinished stories ASAP.

Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT or the store Build-A-Bear. They belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

A/N 2: I went to Build A Bear on July 30th and I got this story idea while I was at the store.

Summary: AU: When Mark can't take his niece to Build A Bear, Roger volunteers, not knowing what he and the other Bohos are in for. ONE-SHOT.

Genre: Family/None

Rating: K

* * *

Roger Davis looked out the window of the loft – it was raining cats and dogs. Sighing, he walked away from the window and sat down on the couch.

"Please Uncle Mark! I wanna go!" Mark's five-year-old niece, Jessica, was pleading.

"We'll see, Jess. It depends if others want to go." Mark told the young girl.

"It's my birthday!" Jessica demanded.

"Mark, take the kid out." Roger spoke up.

"I would, Rog, but I have a million things to do." Mark said, running a hand through his hair.

"Where do you want to go?" Roger asked Jessica.

"Build A Bear." Jessica answered.

"What in the world is Build a Bear?" Roger questioned.

"Isn't the name enough for you?" Mark replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Roger rolled his eyes just as Mimi, Angel & Collins entered. Roger got off the couch and hugged Mimi, who was pregnant with the couple's first baby. She wasn't due for another month and was supposed to be on bed rest.

"Meems, aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?" Roger asked, helping her sit down on the couch and put her feet up.

"I rested this morning." Mimi told her husband.

"That's not what I meant." Roger told his wife.

"Are we going or not?" Jessica asked, stomping her foot.

"We're going." Roger told her, looking over at Mark, who was buried in paperwork.

"Where are we going?" Angel spoke up.

"Build-A-Bear." Jessica answered.

"Ooh, can we go?" Angel asked. Jessica nodded.

"Meems, I want you to stay here and rest – I'll make one for our baby." Roger told her. Mimi nodded and waddled back to her and Roger's room without protest.

"Why aren't Maureen and Joanne going?" Jessica asked as the four of them piled into Roger's car.

"Both of them have work to do." Roger responded, putting Jessica in her booster seat.

"Have you been to Build-A-Bear before, sweetie?" Angel asked. Jessica shook her head as Angel told her all about it.

They pulled into the mall parking lot ten minutes later and got out of the car. Inside the mall, Roger looked at the map to find Build-A-Bear. It was on the second level, between a jewelry store and a clothing store.

As they rode the escalator up, Jessica talked excitedly about which animal she was going to make.

"Why don't we wait and see which animals are there, honey." Angel told the young girl, holding onto her hand so she wouldn't run off.

"Are you going to make one?" Collins asked Roger.

"I'm making one for our new baby – we found out that we're having a boy." Roger told his friend as they entered Build-A-Bear.

After five minutes of looking at each animal, Jessica settled on a white horse with gold patterns all over it. It also had gold hooves, mane and tail, along the insides of its ears. Angel picked a gray wolf, while Roger picked a blue bear.

They each waited patiently in line for their animals to get stuffed. The workers each smiled at Jessica as she jabbered away about her horsey.

"Okay, take your horsey over to get clean then you can pick out an outfit for her and then take her home." The worker at the Stuffing Station told Jessica. Collins went with her, while Angel and Roger got their animals stuffed.

Angel had picked out a baseball hat, plain white shirt, jeans and sneakers for her wolf. Jessica picked out a purple hoodie with different colored stars on it for her horse. Roger decided to leave his bear naked while each of them registered their animal.

"I'm naming my horsey Hannah Montana cause she looks like her." Jessica said as Collins helped her register her horse. Roger named his bear Sky, because he was the color of the sky. Angel named her wolf Rock Star, called Rocky for short.

Once all of them had registered their animals and paid for them, they headed back to the loft, happy with their decisions.


End file.
